The Proposal
by Red Dragon4
Summary: 1st attempt at a romance fic. I'm not sure if it's the right rating. A LITTLE bit of Matt+Sora. Mostly Ken+Yolei


The Proposal

Disclaimer-I'll be in bliss if I own digimon but I don't. There's also an Eden's Crush Song at the end. I don't own that song. I'll also be in bliss if that happened.

The Proposal

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the Digidestined's annual reunion. All of them decided to have a dinner party at 1 of the most famous restaurants in Tokyo. Tai, Matt, Sora, Davis and Cody ended up paying for the entire party. The restaurant was called The Beautiful Stars. The restaurant was perfect for old friends to be together. It was also famous for couples having wedding proposals. It was a clear night during the party. So clear it was a rare time in the city where you could actually see all the stars in the sky. 1 by 1, the Digidestined showed up at the restaurant.

"Hey Kari! Do you know where Ken is?" 25-year-old Yolei asked.

"I don't know. He didn't show up yet." Kari replied.

Some of the Digidestined didn't show up yet. They just began to start their careers. All of them were already successful right at the start. Yolei was a computer designer. Designing video games to virtual reality movies. Kari was a substitute teacher. All the classes she covered for loved her.

"What's the matter Yolei? You don't seem to be yourself." Kari asked.

"Ken called me yesterday that he has something important to ask me tonight." Yolei answered.

"So?" Kari said.

"He sounded really serious." Yolei said.

"This is Ken we're talking about. Lots of times he's serious. Don't make a big deal out of it." Kari reassured.

"He's been acting a bit nervous for weeks now. I hope he's alright." Yolei said.

"Here's T.K. and Davis!" Kari said.

"Hey Kari and Yolei! Nobody else is here yet?" T.K. said

"Nope. How's the new novel coming?" Kari asked.

"Great. Thanks to some of Izzy's help." T.K. answered.

"So now that my noodle cart is a big success would you go out with me?" Davis asked.

"The day that happens is the day kindergartners stop eating paste." Kari answered.

T.K is working a novel about the digiworld and digimon. Davis's noodle cart is already popular and Davis became rich. Matt, Sora, and Tai came in next.

"Hey guys! It's been awhile since we've met each other again." Sora said.

"Hopeful the party was just as fun as it was expensive." Matt said.

"Look on the bright side. At least we know you're not cheap!" Tai said.

Sora and Matt are engaged. Sora is a new fashion designer. Her clothing became a big trend on the runway. Matt is an astronaut who became the 1st Japanese to land on the moon. His next mission in a few months would be to land on Mars. Tai is ambassador of the Digiworld and is working on friendly relations between Earth and the Digiworld.

"Well everybody else should be here soon." T.K. said.

Yolei was still wondering what was Ken about to ask. Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Cody came in.

"Sorry we're late guys! My case was taking longer then I was thinking." Cody said.

"Yeah. Plus I had to take care of an emergency in the Digiworld." Joe said.

"Mimi's plane came in late and I almost couldn't find her." Izzy explained.

"Well the taping was long and I had to take the another plane since I missed the 1st flight." Mimi said.

Cody is a defense attorney and works on the toughest cases. Joe is the 1st Digiworld doctor. Izzy is a researcher studying the Digiworld. Mimi has a new cooking show in New York City. All of the food she made is now in all of the finest restaurants in New York City. Yolei was now really nervous. Where was Ken? He couldn't miss this. Especially since Ken said that he has something important to ask her.

"Where's Ken?" Yolei asked.

"We don't know. He's been acting funny for weeks now." Davis said.

Finally Ken showed up running.

"Sorry I'm so late. There was a major crime scene I had to take care of." Ken said.

Ken was a professorial detective now. What he just said now was really a lie. The real reason why he was late was he was practicing what he was to ask Yolei tonight. In fact he's been thinking about this for weeks now and seemed a bit distracted for awhile. He decided tonight was the time to ask. Everybody went to table. Ken and Yolei sat next to each other. There was a window behind them. The sky was beautiful tonight with all the stars scattering the sky. Everybody ate, laughed, and talked about the times when they were younger. 1 by 1 they each took a toast in honor of great friends and memories. Ken stand up and decided now was the time to ask.

"I would like to say that all of these years as Digidestined have been hard but great. I'm also glad that all of you became friends with me despite the fact I was the digimon emperor and caused so much pain. That is the most grateful thing I have ever been given. Thank you for this." Ken said.

Everybody clapped and agreeing totally about what Ken said.

"I'm not done yet. I would like to ask Yolei something." Ken said.

This was it. It's the big moment. That's what Yolei was thinking the moment she heard that.

"We've been together for years now. Many things have happen in those years. We've been together in all of the bad and good. And I have always loved you. Yolei Inoue would you have the honor to be my wife?" Ken asked.

He opened a small heart shaped red velvet box. Inside there was a ring made of gold and a real diamond in the middle. Yolei couldn't believe it. Ken loved her for years. Yolei also loved him for years. They've been dating for years now.

"I do. I DO!" Yolei cried.

The rest of the Digidestined clapped and cheered in honor of the new engage couple. Yolei's favorite song was perfect for this moment.

Love This Way

By Eden's crush

I wonder up in someone's arms   
I want a bed of roses   
I want to feel just like Juliet   
I want to fall in love   
I got a feeling   
Everybody wants someone to love   
Somebody they can trust somebody they can touch   
Everybody wants to give their heart away   
Everybody needs a little tenderness   
To feel understood to feel passionate   
Everybody wants to be in love this way   
I know I do, what about you   
I wanna be somebody's baby 

I wanna cry and still feel beautiful   
Maybe I really just wanna be myself   
Am I the only one   
I got a feeling   
See I do, doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away   
Doesn't everybody wanna give their heart cause I do 

Ken and Yolei kissed each other. The stars and the moon were shinning down on them.

"I love you." They both said.


End file.
